Quotes
by Love Is BeastN
Summary: Short, drabble-like stories based on infamous or not quotes. R&R. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_"Life consists not in holding good cards but in playing those you hold well."  
_Josh Billings

Hiroki looked himself over in the mirror: He had a normal physique, and his eyes were nothing out of the ordinary. Dark brown hair wasn't that uncommon, and he considered his height to be somewhat averrage; except when he was standing next to Nowaki, then he was short. So he couldn't understand why his lover was always telling him he was unique and special, especially when everyone around him tended to avoid him like the plague and say he was, quote, "the devil." Whereas, Nowaki was a much better person. He was nice, charitable, loved kids, a diligent worker, optimistic, great in bed-- Hiroki ended that train of thought, somehow the latter characteristic seemed out of place among the others.

No, Hiroki was just normal, in a sense.

With all that negative input about himself, he was feeling a bit down. He wandered into the living room and found Nowaki.

"Uh, Hiro-san, what is it?" the black-haired man asked upon seeing his forlorn face.

"Nowaki, I'm cold..."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Got it."

Hiroki leaned into him. At least he knew how to get what he wanted, and that was always Nowaki.

* * *

**I'm going to be making short drabble-like things using infamous(or not) quotes. I'll try to relate it as close to the quote as possible. ****Also, I'm going to try to update every day.; no promises, though.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Success is not in what you have buut who you are.  
_Bo Bennett

"Misaki, you should love me."

"Oh? And why is that?" Misaki asked slyly, eyes narrowing.

"Because I'm rich."

"What? How is that a good reason to love somebody?"

"I thought college students always went after the rich guys."

_You watch too many movies..._ Misaki sighed, "It's not what you have, it's who you are that counts."

"I'm the great Usami Akihiko," he proclaimed proudly.

Misaki deadpanned. "I should've guessed you'd say something like that..."

"You lost. Now I get to make love to you."

"Huh? How does that-- AHH!"

* * *

**Dang, this was hard to get up today. The document manager kept screwing up on me. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_All right, the, I'll go to hell._  
Mark Twain

"Oof! Usagi, get off me!"

"No." Usagi held him fast, one hand slipping under his shirt, and smiled when he heard his breathing hitch. "Tell me you love me."

"Please."

Misaki was able to squirm away by backing himself into a wall. "Y-You know being gay is a sin. W-We're both going to hell for this."

Usagi stopped to contemplate that for a moment. "I'm fine with that," he decided, moving for him again.

"Well, I'm not!" Misaki jumped up and ran for the nearest door. Unfortunately, it was anything but a haven, for a door with no lock and a room with a bed sent Misaki spiraling down the unrighteous path.

* * *

Is anybody else's document manager giving them a hard time? Mine is all out of wack.

Review and tell me what you think, 'kay? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Age is an issue of mind and matter. If you don't mind, then it doesn't matter.  
_Mark Twain

"Shinobu, stop trying to pester me into sleeping with you."

"Please."

Miyagi sighed, "Kid, I'm old enough to be your father. Heck, I can barely get it up any more!"

"Miyagi!" Shinobu whined. "I don't care about that. Please!"

"Fine..." _This is probably the best I'm going to get, anyway._


	5. Chapter 5

_Apparently there is nothing that cannot happen today.  
_Mark Twain

Usagi had had the sudden idea to go on a date, and Misaki had a sneaky suspicion it was just to avoid Akaiwa who was on her way over, fast and furious. Despite how much Misaki disliked the idea of two guys going on a date, he was having fun. So far they had gone to a museum, and now they were walking down the street, checking out the shops.

"Hey, an ice cream stand! I'll go get us some," Misaki offered, taking off. He stood in the line for about 3 minutes, and when he finally got to the front of the line he couldn't decide what Usagi would want. He'd never talked about his favorite flavor of ice cream before, so just to be safe, he got a cone of soft serve chocolate and one of vanilla. He didn't care what he got, and he would probably like one or the other. When he turned around and headed back to where he'd left his date (he shivered at the thought), his eyes bulged. Standing beside Usagi was Haruhiko. Why was he here? Misaki quickened his pace. As he neared he picked up some of their conversation. Misaki strained his ear when he heard his name. They were talking about... what a nice butt he had? Is that what he said?

Is was. And it looked like they were having fun - joined together by common interest. Misaki got pissed and stomped off. The icecream was forgotten and what was once thought imposible happened.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I haven't been home enough to get on, my parents and family have been dragging me everywhere. I'm not sure how this one turned out, my heads sort of out of whack recently, hence why I haven't been updating my other stories. I'm trying to get back into the groove by writing these; I feel sorry that these little drabbles have to be my guinea pigs. :3**

**Any who... please review! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_The more you know the less you say.  
_Jim Rohn

Misaki looked over at the novelist where he sat working on his manuscript, smoking a cigarette; then around at the children's toys and teddy bears sprawled every which way; then his gaze finally came to rest on Usagi's new BL novel. Oh, how he hated that book... Anyway, if Misaki hadn't known Usagi for as long as he had, then he would have commented on his childish behavior(he'd learned better) or how those cancer sticks were going to kill him(BIG mistake!), and he would have definately have went off on him about the BL, in which he was so kindly added as a character(ha!). But he knew better then to point out the great Lord Akihiko's flaws. He knew he would recieve the ultimate punishment.

Usagi's eyes flashed up to meet his. Misaki quickly looked away. He feared that just seeing his eyes would turn that perverted author on.

And to Misaki's poor(?) luck, it did.

* * *

**Yup, I broke my promise to update daily. Instead, I'll try weekly (since I'm so lazy and an idiot for having so many stories going at once).**

**Hope you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7

_If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door.  
_Milton Berle.

Shinobu wondered why Miyagi never came at him any more. Not like he did much before, anyway, but here over these past few years it was like he had lost interest. And it was driving Shinobu insane! It had been at least four months since he had had sex, and even then it was only for, like, seven minutes! That old fucker had gotten tired (or bored). From the way Shinobu saw it, there was only one way to get what he wanted.

"Oi, Old Man," the blonde said, glaring.

Miyagi looked up from the paper and his eyes bugged out of his head. The younge boy was wearing a ribbon across his gentiles. He was wearing only. a ribbon. "S-Shino...?"

Shinobu capered over and plopped down in Miyagi's lap. The black-haired man shifted uncomfortabely, and Shinobu smiled when he felt him growing hard.

"Shinobu." He coughed to clear his throat and breathed deeply to steady his heart's rapid beating. "W-What are you doing?"

Being totally blunt and honest, he replied, "Trying to get some." He turned and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Miyagi couldn't stand it any longer, he was harder than fuck and that's what he wanted to do. Pulling him into a kiss, they proceded to the bedroom. Too bad he couldn't get it up.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Formula for success: rise early, work hard, strike oil.  
J. Paul Getty**

"Usami-san!"

"Usami-sensei!"

"Yes," Akihiko murmured, nodding toward one of the many enthused students and interviewers crowding around his podeum.

"Sir, what is your key to success?"

Akihiko thought for a moment, then answered, "Don't have one. Next."

"How could you not know what makes your books so popular? Do you not know what the readers like?"

"I don't care what the reader likes. I write what I like." That statement was followed by excited murmurs and hastful scribbles.

"Where do you get your inspiration for your stories?"

"From everyday life." Then he whispered to his editor standing behind and off to the side of him, "Can I leave now?"

Akaiwa gave him a long hard look. 'This interview is going into every magazine related to writers and celebraties, plus it will be aired world wide on the news! And you want to skip out?!"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Seriously, this is one of the biggest question and answer sesion of the year..." When she opened her eyes again she saw him making his way through the small crowd.

Misaki was leaning against the wall next to the door, watching Usagi questionably.

"Usami! Get back here!" She ran after him, taking many steps to keep up with his long stride. "Do you care at all what your public image looks like?"

In response, Usagi scooped Misaki into and embrace and crushed his lips to his, then sweeped the dizzied boy out the door as the fangirl screeches exploded behind them.

. . .

"The kiss saw all around the world", as it was being called, only reknowned the already infamous author even more for his BL novels. And it was poor Misaki who had to pay the price. Natuarally, Usagi didn't see him for a few days afterward.

* * *

**I haven't updated in a while... :[**

**Would you review anyway? That would make me really happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_There is nothing like a dream to create the future.  
_Victor Hugo**

Hiroki tried to ignore how his best friend was staring at that Takahashi kid across the playground. It pissed him off, the way he was constantly fawning over that boy who was oblivious to his feelings, while he had a boy who was fawning over him whose feelings he was oblivious to. Hiroki stopped and backtracked, trying to make sense of what he had just thought. He figured he'd better stop thinking, he was only confusing himself.

Akihiko sat with his head on his hands and leaning to one side with his elbows propped on the picnic table, a pensive look to him that made him look dreamy, yet a dreamer at the same time. "I'm going to marry him one day..." he announced, poised in aspiration.

"W-What? I don't even think that's possible!" Hiroki stammered, his heart leaping up into his throat that Akihiko would be thinking about something like marriage at the age of ten.

"Oh." The silver-haired boy didn't seemed to concerned with that fact.

Hiroki's cheeks lit up and he turned away.

Akhiko stood after a moment and said, "I've got to go. I'll see you later." He smiled and ran off toward his house.

"Uh, y-yeah..." Hiroki watched him go. He was going to marry that boy one day.

* * *

**Ah~! This pairing is just so cute! This is my first time writing about them, so it was a lot of fun!**

**Review and tell me what ya think, 'kay? ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bashfulness is an ornament to youth, but a reproach to old age. _  
Aristotle**

Shinobu marched over to his lover sitting on the couch. He had suddenly realized that he had never seen Miyagi blush, or act in any way abashed. He was always so calm and seemed to know exactly what to do or say. It pissed Shinobu off considering that the old man was constantly making him redden. So, he had decided to make him blush or something of the sorts, or force him to tell him why he never did. Maybe it was some sort of disease, or lack of blood.

He clicked the TV off and plopped down in his lap and wrapped him legs around him. "Miyagi..." he whispered softly, sweetly in his ear, all the time keeping one eye on the man's face.

"What?"

"Oh... Miyagi..."

"What?"

The blond grimaced and thought, _Damn. In the movies that always works. But then it's always a girl doing it... Hmn..._

_Later..._

Shinobu stumbled a little as he adjusted his waistline, it didn't fit right, and the shirt was a little too big, and these shoes were killing him, and... well, he could go on and on of things to complain about, but all around he hated it. With his heels sinking into the carpet with every step, he lifted his feet high amd trudged clumsily into the living room, holding his head high and trying to masquerade some sort of grace. He made it halfway in before he stumbled and tripped on his skirt, falling head of heels into the floor infront of Miyagi. he glanced up at Miyagi whose stoic face was laced with confusion. Then, Shinobu sighed and just lyed there with his face in the carpet, wondering why he had even tryed this. He had only made himself flustered, looking like an idiot. So far on the blushing he had blushed more than Miyagi.

"Um... Shinobu. You know you're supposed to wear panties with those? Or at least some sort of underwear."

The aggravated boy merely spit out some fuzz from the carpet and mumbled almost indecipherably to the floor, "Whatever..."

Suddenly, Miyagi was leaning over Shinobu with a firm yet gentle grasp on his shoulders. "I'm not even going to ask." Then he flipped him over and crushed thier lips together. After a momment he pulled away and pursed his lips in distaste of Shinobu's garb. He'd never liked dresses, they were too hard to get off. No matter. This one time wouldn't hurt. He moved to claim the boy's lips again, but before he did, Shinobu held him back and asked somethign very seriously.

"Miyagi, do you ever blush?"

The black-haired man was confused by such a random question. "Not anymore, why?"

"What do you mean, 'not anymore'? You used to?"

"Well, yeah. Why..."

"Why don't you blush for me?" Shinobu looked livid.

Miyagi sighed. "Shinobu-chin, after a while, well... you know... a blushing 40 year old man wouldn't be very cute."

Now Shinobu was confused. Wasn't blushing involuntary?

Miyagi cut his next question off shirt by shoving his tongue into his mouth and reaching up the dress.

Needless to say, the topic was forgotten.

* * *

**Don't know what to say here now...**

**If you have a favorite quote or something please tell me! I'll try and make something out of it!**

**Review please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Payback is a bitch._**

Misaki made a list:

(1) Breakfast ruined.

(2) Lunch spoiled.

(3) Dinner burnt.

(4) A broken dish.

(5) An incomplete report due in an hour.

(6) And a sore ass.

These were all of the things Usagi had managed to accomplish within the period of twenty-four hours. This is also something Usagi would undoubtedly call talent, yet Misaki called it a pain in the ass. Literally. Still, he knew one thing for certain, he was going to get that cocky novelist back, but he only had a few minutes to do it, since he had to get to class (where he would inevitably be murdered by Kamijou-sensei). He thought hard, recounting all of the things that Usagi had done to him and trying to think of something good enough to top him.

Top him...

Misaki shook his head wildly. _No way, no way, no way!_ Sure, Usagi had confused Misaki enough, and if Misaki tried something as brash as "topping" Usagi, wow... that'd be suicide. That perverted rabbit would probably enjoy it anyway...

Misaki glanced at the clock as he washed the dishes hurriedly, only five minutes till he had to leave.

Suddenly, there was someone behind him, leaning down close to his ear. "Do it," the deep voice said.

Misaki jumped and squealed and spun around to face Usagi, who was smirking at him. "W-W-What the h-hell! Pychic-baka!"

He smiled more broadly, a smile that was almost too big for his face. "You thought it."

"W-Well, I'm not doing it! I have to get to class now, so move." He tried to duck by him only to be caught around the waist pulled into a fierce embrace, lips meeting his fervently. The kiss got softer, sweeter, before Usagi pulled away and carressed Misaki's cheek. Misaki stood there in a daze, school forgotten. Then he heard a soft click. He looked up to see that Usagi had locked the door and was quickly oncoming. To Misaki's fullblown terror, there was no time for escape. Ergo, the assignment was still unfinished and now late, his ass was torn to pieces, and his humility was prolonged.

They say that payback is a bitch, but for Misaki only thinking about it is ten times worse.

* * *

This one is dedicated to MisakiAkihiko. Thank-you so much for this great quote! I really enjoyed writing this!


End file.
